


Black Moss mine mission

by gelledee



Series: The Kord's Men [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelledee/pseuds/gelledee
Summary: Here is the second mission of my DnD groups current campaign. I have changed the format a bit to include more of the fights.





	Black Moss mine mission

Mission SQ-224-137:

In the goblin report (SQ-224-135) there is mention on a mine, it is where the hostages where to be taken as slave workers. While the mine is not name it is believed to be the Black Moss mine in the Stormcrest mountains.  
We are to determine if the mine been over run by goblins or the goblins are intercepting shipments from the mines.  
We are to ensure the shipment are running to Verdant Forks and the mine is not working to goblin orders.

Squad:  
Dima Berek, Nicolas Wolfwood, Runs Silently, Althaea Xiloscient

Travelled down Syngorn road until meets with Black Moss road and then followed that.  
Made camp at site often used - there is a solid fire pit, a stack of wood, metal spit and cleared ground for bed rolls.  
Watch: Nicolas, Runs, Dima, Althaea. Uneventful.

Continued on Black Moss road, until mid-morning when came across a man – dead – in the middle of the road, human, malnourished and weak, cheap worn dirty clothes. See attached sketch by Althaea. On the man's arm is a ףּ a dwarfish letter D.  
We buried him by the side to the road.  
Continued on the road until night fall and made camp.  
Watch: Althaea, Nicolas, Runs, Dima.

Continued on the road. It leaves the forest in to a swamp. Althaea, literally steps on a Shambling Mound (1). Engaged.  
Shambling Mound attacks Althaea, misses.  
Nicolas fires crossbow, hit,  
Althaea, cast shocking grasp, miss.  
Runs, throws knife, misses.  
Dima, moves to attack with one sword and misses.  
Shambling Mound attacks Althaea, misses.  
Nicolas casts bless on Althaea, Runs and Dima.  
Althaea, cast shocking grasp, hit. Shambling Mound seems to heal  
Runs, throws knife, hits.  
Dima, attacks with both swords and hits twice.  
Shambling Mound attacks Dima, hits. Dima is engulfed.  
Nicolas fires both crossbows, both hit.  
Althaea, use great sword, hit.  
Runs, throws knife, hits.  
Dima,escapes from the Shambling Mound and uses second wind.  
Shambling Mound attacks Dima, miss. Dima uses riposte hit.  
Nicolas fires both crossbows, both miss.  
Althaea, use great sword, hit.  
Runs, throws knife, misses.  
Dima attacks with both swords, hit and miss.  
Shambling Mound attacks Dima, hits. Dima is Unconscious and engulfed.  
Nicolas fires both crossbows, hit and miss.  
Althaea, use great sword, hit.  
Runs, throws knife, hits.  
Dima is Unconscious and engulfed.  
Shambling Mound attacks Althaea, misses.  
Nicolas uses Divinity to heal Dima..  
Althaea, use great sword, hit  
Shambling mound dissolves to leave Dima, a breast plate and a coin pouch.

Runs retreved three knives. We took the coin pouch and the breast plate.  
Party rest for an while Dima heals.

Continued along Black Moss road though the swamp and into the cold air of the mountains. We found an old camp to stop for the night off he road. Althaea used mending to fix the breastplate. Nicolas cleans it up. 

Watch Nicolas, Dima, Runns, Althaea. Uneventful.

Walked slowly up mountain. Came upon a cliff face with a Dwarven face carved into it. Below cliff face is the Black Moss mine. Went to to side door, no tracks leading to or from it, Door is bolted from the inside. Decide not to smash door in.

Pass vent from forge, still working. Can hear sounds and smoke. Nothing clear.

Found second door into cliff face, arrow slits either side. No signs of activity in last week. On path. Nicolas casts light on stone throws though arrow slits, small quarters inside.  
Door opens.  
Runs enters, anti chamber door to north and south.  
Room to north lit by stone, three beds and a book case. Marks on floor indicate bookcase moves. Runs finds only Elven tome on shelf and pulls it. Runs is hit by a poison dart.

Altheae has walked around to the main entrance. Opens the door. Hobgoblins (4) Engaged.

Dima leaves Runs in Nicolas' care and joins Altheae, who is fighting though the main doors.

Altheae kills hobgoblin with shocking grasp. Gets three more shocking gasp attack and an attack of opportunity, kills two hobgoblins.  
Dima kills one, the archer as it tries to run away.  
Most hobbgoblin attacks miss but those that hit cause a lot of damage.  
Dima seconds winds and goes to help Nicolas.  
Altheae moves to side door.

From south room a Bugbear (1) emerges, attacks Nicolas. Gets good hits, Nicolas leaves anit room and Runs. Bugbear throw javelins as Nicolas. Then closes the door and stomps Runs. Runs very badly hurt, unconscious, paralysed and poisoned.

Nicolas heals himself.

Nicolas opens door and retries Runs, moves away from door and into cover. Casts save the dyeing and then heals Runs and himself.

Altheae goes into anteroom and find Bugbear in north room.  
Dima clears south room and then goes to north room kills bugbear.  
Dima moves bugbear corpse to south room.  
The checks south room.  
Dima and Altheae open bookcase door.

Move runs and Nicolas into north room and have a short rest.

Runs recovers.

Runs checks out secret passage. 

Altheae checks dead hobgoblins.

All move down passageway. Come to a corridor below the area where main entrance is.

Encounter goblins (3), engage, kill,

Hear banging noise. Follow to source. Encounter Ogre (1), engage, kill.

Ogre trying to get into a room. We talk to person in the room, in dwarvish. Person is Balard Forehammer. He is a paladin, dwarf, he had come to the mine on business, been there three days and has spent the last day or so hiding from the goblins and killing them. He agrees to come with us and help us.  
We go back and clear some store rooms along the corridor.

Go in to the main dinning hall, where Balarld says chief Hobgoblin has been running things from.

Engage Goblin (2) Hobgoblin (4) Hobgoblin Captain (1). Killed.

Nicolas and Runs both down. 

Nicolas and Runs both healed.

We Rest.

Balarld shows us the secert door to the passageway in the north way of the dinning hall, that goes to 2 bedroom to the east and west. Then the east has another bedroom south of it and passageway inbeteen to the east. There are two stairs down from the north wall of the passageway, with one bed room to the west.  
Defences have been activated, though the grill in the east bedroom saw a little goblin with a jesters hat.  
We go down the stairs to the bedroom, as Runs saw something and engaged Bugbear (2)

Althaea casts fire bolt on bugbear 2, misses.  
Nicolas using one crossbow, hits bugbear 2.  
Dima attacks bugbear 1, 2 hits.  
Bugbear 1 attacks Dima, misses, Dima attacks hits. (riposte)  
bugbear 2 attacks Dima misses.  
Runs does not attack.  
Balarld misses Bugbear 1

Althaea casts shocking grasp on bugbear 2, misses.  
Nicolas using one crossbow, hits bugbear 2.  
Dima attacks bugbear 1, 1 hit.  
Bugbear 1 attacks Dima,hits.  
Bugbear 2 attacks Nicolas misses.  
Runs does not attack.  
Balarld hits Bugbear 2

Althaea casts shocking grasp on bugbear 2, hits.  
Nicolas shoots bugbear 2 kill.  
Dima, second winds and attacks bugbear 1, misses.  
Bugbear 1 attacks Dima,hits.  
Runs attacks, misses.  
Balarld casts 'lay on hands' on Dima.

Althaea casts fire bolt on bugbear misses.  
Nicolas uses a heal spell on Dima  
Dima, gets back up off the floor and attacks bugbear, misses.  
Bugbear 1 attacks Dima,hits.  
Runs attacks, hit and kill

We go back t the 'throne' room to spend along rest. Uneventful.

Went to the corridor to the east and met jester goblin

Note: We believe he is a goblin trickster goblin and leave him alone. He is also an annoying thing.

A trap is set off closing the door to another the dwelling area.  
We then went down the mine shaft.  
Althaea wanders off again. Nicolas joins her.  
They encounter a goblin (1) and hobgoblin (2). Nicolas and Althea kill a hobgoblin each and the goblin runs away, Nicolas follows and kills..  
Nicolas and Althaea then nearly kill Runs who has also wandered off.

Note: I am getting tired of this wandering off shit they are all going to get themselves killed. Althaea may be alright and is not a Kord's man but Runs can't take a hit and Nicolas is just a kid and is still impressionable.  
Yes, I am aware that a great many of my old squad leaders are laughing at me now.

Dima and Balarld find Runs trying to go though a door. Runs reprimand for wandering off and then doing so again. Go back to where he was almost attack by Nicolas.  
Find Nicolas and Althaea engaged with Hobgoblins (2) and goblin (1).  
we kill Hobgoblins (2) and goblin (1).

We find paper on a desk in goblin (see attached)

having searched this area we go back to a set of room by the mine shaft. We go in to one forge and then in to another. In the second forge we see goblin (2). One goblin turn into some sort of monster (a weregoblin?)  
weregoblin attacks goblin, kill.  
Dima attacks 2 miss  
Althaea casts fire bolt miss  
Nicolas fires two bolts hit miss.  
Runs throws a knife hit.  
Balarld miss.

weregoblin cast magic it fails  
Dima attacks 2 miss  
Nicolas casts bless  
Althaea casts fire bolt miss  
Runs throws a knife miss.  
Balarld miss.

weregoblin cast door  
Dima attacks hit and miss  
Nicolas fires two bolts 2 misses  
Althaea casts shocking grasp misses  
Runs throws a knife miss.  
Balarld moves to the monster.

weregoblin attacks Althaea, misses  
Dima attacks 2 miss  
Nicolas two bolts hit, miss  
Althaea casts shocking grasp miss  
Runs throws a knife miss.  
Balarld miss.

weregoblin attacks Dima, Balarld defends, misses, Dima attacks (riposte) miss  
Dima attacks hit and miss  
Nicolas two bolts hit, miss  
Althaea casts shocking grasp hit  
Runs throws a knife miss.  
Balarld miss.

weregoblin attacks Dima, Balarld defends, misses, Dima attacks (riposte) hit  
Dima attacks hit and miss  
Nicolas two bolts 2 hits  
Althaea casts shocking grasp miss  
Runs throws a knife miss.  
Balarld miss.

Weregoblin attacks Dima, Balarld defends, misses, Dima attacks (riposte) miss  
Dima attacks 2 misses  
Nicolas two bolts hit, miss  
Althaea casts shocking grasp hit  
Runs throws a knife hit.  
Balarld hit.

Weregoblin moves away, opportunity attacks from Dima, hit and Balarld miss.

The monster disappears around the corner and is gone.

We went to back in to the forge, checked to door to the south in the second forge, this lead to a store room. Then went back to the corridor to the door to the west to the end. This was living quarters containing goblin (4) and goblin leader (1). Engaged.  
Runs throws a knife at a goblin, kill.  
Dima attacks a goblin, kill.  
Balard attacks goblin leader, misses.  
Goblin leader attacks Balard, misses.  
Goblin attacks Dima, hits.  
Goblin attacks Balard, misses.  
Nicolas shoots two bolts miss hit.  
Althaea casts fire bolt on the injured goblin, hit kill.

Runs throws a knife at a goblin, hit in the eye, kill.  
Dima attacks a goblin leader, hit, miss.  
Balard attacks goblin leader, hit.  
Goblin leader double attacks Dima, misses, disengages  
Nicolas shoots two bolts both hit, kill.

Althaea goes though the door the goblin leader had opened. Althaea disappears in to a cave, there are people statues and a pool of water to the south.  
There rest of us search the room, nothing of note found.

From the water comes a basilisk (1) into the room. Engaged.

Runs throws a knife, miss.  
Nicolas fires two blots, both hit.  
Basilisk attacks Dima, Balard defends, misses.  
Balard looks at the Basilisk and is paralysed.  
Dima is restrained by the Basilisk, can still attack, hit, miss.

Runs is restrained.  
Nicolas cast Bless on Runs, Nicolas and Dima.  
Basilisk attacks Dima, misses.  
Balard is no-longer paralysed, hit.  
Dima does not look at the Basilisk but throws one of the fuzzy balls, a great badger, Dima can still attack with out looking, miss. Dima is no-longer restrained.

Runs no-longer restrained, miss.  
Nicolas fires two blots, both hit.  
Basilisk attacks Balard, misses.  
Balard attacks misses.  
Dima attacks the Basilisk, two hits, kill.

We go into the cave to look for Althaea, we look at the statues. Runs finds a passageway to the north and goes to look. Althaea comes from a passageway from the west. Altheae has a crystal, a mage focus. Runs comes from the north passageway, he encountered a gelatinous cube, in the cube is a corpse and a war hammer. Balard thinks this might be the relic he is looking for. We go looking for the cube. We take the north passageway to the cross-road of passageways where Runs encountered the cube. The great badger down the east tunnel, as Runs has not explored that, to find the cube, Balard goes after it. Badger indicates something is at the end of the tunnel.

Althaea stoots a fire bolt, down the tunnel, hits the cube at the far end.  
Runs holds action, to far away to throw knifes, tunnel to narrow for two people.  
Dima, takes out crossbow, hits.  
Gelatinous cube attacks Balard, misses.  
Nicolas fires two bolts, both hit.  
Althaea casts fire bolt, hits.  
Balard, attacks, hit

Runs moves down tunnel, throws knife, hit.  
Dima, with crossbow, hits.  
Gelatinous cube attacks Balard, misses, tries to moves away  
Nicolas fires two bolts, both hit.  
Althaea casts fire bolt, misses.  
Balard, attacks, hit

Runs, throws knife, hit, kill.

Balard picks up the hammer, magic winds happen, this is the relic he was looking for.

The tunnel leads to the area Althaea and Nicolas where earlier. 

Go back to lake chamber, to check North-west passage. See Carrion-crawler going into north-west passage. Deicide to follow into a large cavern, hear noise from celling. Fire a light bolt into the celling and carrion-crawler appears, attacks Balard, hits. Carrion-crawler (1) engaged.  
Althaea cast fire bolt, hit and the second winds.  
Runs throws a knife, hit.  
Nicolas fires two bolts both hit.  
Dima hit and miss.  
Balard hit.  
Carrion-crawler tentacles attack Dima, Balard protects but bite gets Dima.  
Altheae fire bolt hits.  
Runs knife hits.  
Nicolas bolts hit and kill.

A goblin corpse falls from the celling. Nothing else I found or happens.  
We are all tried and in need of a rest, we go back to the goblin room and after a tidy-up and securing the room rest.

Go back out onto the corridor to the mine shaft and along the east corridor to the door.The door Runs was listening at before. Go into room. Find Alter and signs of a barricade. Go thought north door and along corridor. Find chamber filled with powers an scrolls. One scroll tells of blood iron thefts, see attached. Open wedged door to the north, instead of hoped for dwarfs find Drow (6). Engage.

Balard, Dima and Runs plunged into darkness. Light spells go out from Nicolas and Althaea.  
Nicolas, recasts light, spell expands and goes out, moves to wall then corner of room.  
Balard, moves forward through darkness into Drow chamber, attack's Drow 1, hit.  
Althaea casts light on inside of shield, light stays on, leaves room.  
Runs, moves out of the darkness, into room.  
Drow 1, attacks Balard, miss  
Drow 2, attacks Balard, miss  
Drow 3, attacks Balard, hit.  
Drow 4,does nothing  
Drow 5, moves forward  
Drow 6, moves forward.  
Dima, moves through darkness to Drow 4, attacks, misses.

Nicolas, moves into carven, recasts light, spell expands and goes out.  
Balard, does aground smack with hammer, Drow are stunned except Drow 6  
Althaea does a achane check on the darkness and lights a torch.  
Runs, holds attack.  
Drow 1, does nothing  
Drow 2, does nothing  
Drow 3, does nothing  
Drow 4,does nothing  
Drow 5, does nothing  
Drow 6, attack Dima, miss.  
Dima, attacks Drow 4, 2 hit.

Nicolas, fires bolts at Drow 6 misses  
Balard, attacks, Drow 1 hit.  
Althaea moves to the carven  
Runs,moves into the carven  
Drow 1, does nothing  
Drow 2, does nothing  
Drow 3, does nothing  
Drow 4,does nothing  
Drow 5, attacks Althaea  
Drow 6, attack Dima, miss. Dima riposte, misses  
Dima, attacks Drow 4, 2 hit, kill.

Nicolas, flyes above the darkness, fires bolts at Drow 1 2 hits  
Balard, attacks, Drow 1, miss.  
Althaea drops the torch and uses shocking grasp on Drow 6, hit.  
Runs,moves to Drow 3 attack, hit.  
Drow 1, attacks Balard, misses  
Drow 2, does nothing  
Drow 3, does nothing  
Drow 5, does nothing  
Drow 6, does nothing  
Dima, attacks Drow 6, hit, miss.

Nicolas, fires bolts at Drow 1 hit, kill.  
Balard, attacks, Drow 2, miss.  
Althaea uses shocking grasp on Drow 6, hit, kill  
Runs,attacks Drow 3, miss.  
Drow 2, attacks Balard, miss.  
Drow 3, does nothing  
Drow 5, attacks Altheae, miss  
Dima, attacks Drow 5, hit, miss.

Nicolas, fires bolts at Drow 3, 2 hits, kill.  
Balard, attacks, Drow 5, miss.  
Althaea uses shocking grasp on Drow 5, hit.  
Runs,attacks Drow 2, hit.  
Drow 2, runs away, Runs attacks, misses, Balard attacks, hit.  
Drow 5, attacks Dima, hit.  
Dima, attacks Drow 5, misses.

Nicolas, lights a torch.  
Balard, moves out of the Darkness.  
Althaea moves out of the darkness.  
Runs,moves to Drow 2 attack, hit, kill.  
Drow 5, attacks Dima, miss.  
Dima, attacks Drow 5, hit, kill.

Search area, it is a natural carven and slopes down to the north where there is a passageway. Go back to powder room and close and bar door again.

Go to the south of the alter room where there are stairs. Go down the three flights of stairs. Go along corridor and up sprial staircase. Enter room with a plinth to Moradin. Double doors to north. Large room with floor made of tiles, each tile has a Dwarven letter on it. Stranded trap floor. 

T O M Y N E C F  
A W B D U I H O  
K J P Y A D E P  
G H J R U X F D  
A W M O C V R  
O Y Q B M N J E

On the other side of the floor is a temple to Moradin. In the Temple is Hobgoblins (2), Hobgoblin wizard (1) and Goblin (1). Engage.

Runs throws a knife at the Hobgoblin Wizard, hit.  
Hobgoblin 1 moves toward the doors.  
Hobgoblin 2 moves toward the doors.  
Nicolas fires two bolts at Hobgoblin 1, both hit on in the eye, kill.  
Hobgoblin wizard casts fire bolt at party, Dima, Nicolas, Runs and Balard, hit and down.  
Althaea sets up shield and weapons, moves into temple.  
Goblin does nothing.  
Dima recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Balard recovers slightly. (Saves)

Runs is effected by the blast still and gets much worse. (Fail, Fail)  
Hobgoblin 2 moves toward Althaea.  
Nicolas recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Hobgoblin wizard goes back to doing stuff with the alter.  
Althaea attacks Hobgoblin 2, hit..  
Goblin does nothing.  
Dima does not recover. (Fail)  
Balard recovers slightly. (Saves)

Runs recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Hobgoblin 2 attacks Althaea, misses.  
Nicolas recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Hobgoblin wizard is doing stuff with the alter.  
Althaea attacks Hobgoblin 2, misses.  
Goblin doesmovrs to Alethaea.  
Dima does not recover. (Fail)  
Balard does not recover. (Fail)

Runs recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Hobgoblin 2 attacks Althaea, misses.  
Nicolas does not recover. (Fail)  
Hobgoblin wizard is doing stuff with the alter.  
Althaea attacks Hobgoblin 2, hit, kill.  
Goblin attacks Althaea, misses.  
Dima recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Balard recovers slightly. (Saves)

Runs does not recover. (Fail) Runs is gone.  
Nicolas recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Hobgoblin wizard is doing stuff with the alter.  
Althaea attacks goblin, hit, kill.  
Dima recovers slightly. (Saves)  
Balard recovers slightly. (Saves)

 

Hobgoblin wizard casts fire bolt at Althaea, misses.  
Althaea heals Nicolas.

Nicolas heals Dima and Balard.  
Hobgoblin wizard casts fog.  
Althaea moves.  
Dima second winds and stands  
Balard stands.

Nicolas fires two bolts at Hobgoblin wizard, both hit.  
Hobgoblin wizard casts acid arrow at Nicolas, hit, Nicolas Down.  
Althaea attacks Hobgoblin wizard, hit.  
Dima uses Command Strike on Althaea, miss. Moves to Nicolas.  
Balard throws Welm, hit.

Nicolasis effected by the blast still and gets much worse. (Fail, Fail)  
Hobgoblin wizard casts Thunder Wave at Altheae.  
Althaea attacks Hobgoblin wizard, hit, kill, decapitation.

Balard heals Nicolas.

There is nothing that can be done for Runs, we wrap him his cloak and blankets.

We search the area and Balard cleans the alter. We remove the enemy bodies from the temple and rest. It is uneventful.

We believe we has looked over the whole mine, so head back to the surface. We encountered nothing at we leave the mine. Where we meet the Jester Goblin there was a lot of graffiti on the walls, in common, mostly stuff the jester had been saying. As we go through the upper rooms we find no-one or hear anything. When we reach the front door, we see no sign of anyone else coming in. the trap area still in place. We leave, Balard seals the doors behind us. We start the long walk back to Verdant Fork. Uneventful.

Note: Twice while on watch I believe I have seen someone, although I have found no tracks or signs we are being followed. I believe it is the same person.

Kills:  
D 9  
A 13  
R 8  
N 10  
B 3


End file.
